


Out Of This World

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Tristan si era svegliato in casa Mikaelson, le labbra gonfie di baci e una gran voglia di piangere che nessuno doveva indovinare. Era uscito dalla stanza fresco come una rosa, indossava un completo chiaro che aveva lasciato nell’armadio prima di… morire. Nell’altra stanza, quella degli ospiti.Questa volta mani più premurose di quanto fosse lecito attendersi lo avevano sistemato nella stanza di lui. Nella stanza di Elijah. Sfilò in fretta una cravatta dalla gruccia: quella azzurra. Si guardò un attimo allo specchio. “Sì, sta meglio a me.”Sorrise al riflesso del giovane insolente damerino, i capelli a stento trattenuti dal gel. “Oggi è il giorno” si disse.





	Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Aurora De Martel, Freya Mikaleson, Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS TO STAGIONE 5 e TVD STAGIONE 8
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.  
> La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan. La storia dei Mikaelson si è conclusa nel canon con la morte di Elijah accanto al fratello Klaus. Ma nel mio finale, articolato in due storie, tutto ciò verrà ribaltato da Tristan con l’aiuto inaspettato di alcuni personaggi.   
> Note alla storia*: Questo resta il penultimo capitolo della mia quinta stagione. Vorrei infatti aggiungere una piccola storia finale, lirica e romantica, che per ora è solo nella mia mente. Ma tecnicamente il finale è questo, ed è il seguito di Ne Me Quitte Pas.  
> Dediche: a Miky. Troverai così tante citazioni, che non le posso contare. Per tutte le volte che mi hai ispirata, incoraggiata, capita.  
> A Abby: Spero che ti ispiri come tu hai ispirato me, soprattutto nell'incontro con Inadu. Così come spero di leggere presto le tue nuove stagioni.  
> Ad entrambe grazie per aver reso possibile questa salvezza.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Out Of This World**   
  
_When we die_   
_We go into the arms of those who remember us  
  
We are home now  
Out of our heads  
Out of our minds  
Out of this world  
Out of this time  
  
Are you drowning or waving?  
I just want you to save me  
Should we try to get along?  
Just try to get along  
  
So we move  
We change by the speed of the choices that we make  
And the barriers are all self-made  
…  
  
Are you drowning or waving?  
I just need you to save me  
Should we try to get along?  
Just try to get along  
  
I am alive  
I'm awake to the trials of confusion create  
There are times when I feel the way we're about to break  
When there's too much to say  
  
We are home now _   
  
_Out Of This World – Bush_   
  


  
Sussurri e risate dalla penombra, mentre i suoi passi seguivano un sentiero di assi sconnesse che non ferivano i suoi piedi nudi. Non era come la prima volta: le mani coperte di sangue per forzare l’entrata, schegge di legno e un dolore sordo mentre Aurora urlava e urlava.

Ora lei era al sicuro.  
Bella e spavalda come era sempre stata, i lineamenti di una miniatura e i colori della Primavera. Nessuno osava contraddirla, nella sua nuova dimora a Davilla Estate.

  


*   


  
Tristan si era svegliato in casa Mikaelson, le labbra gonfie di baci e una gran voglia di piangere che nessuno doveva indovinare. Era uscito dalla stanza fresco come una rosa, indossava un completo chiaro che aveva lasciato nell’armadio prima di… morire. Nell’altra stanza, quella degli ospiti.  
Questa volta mani più premurose di quanto fosse lecito attendersi lo avevano sistemato nella stanza di lui. Nella stanza di Elijah.  
Il tendaggio sobrio, il legno chiaro dei mobili, il grande letto con lenzuola fresche di bucato che pure in certe pieghe per le nari delicate del suo amante serbavano ancora il suo odore.  
Si rifiutò di stringerle a sé, di morderle, di bagnarle di lacrime: non era una fanciulla svenevole. Ma sarebbe rimasto lì tutto il giorno, a pensare, a tremare, a respirare il suo uomo, se la voce fredda di Freya non avesse disturbato le sue fantasie. «C’è tua sorella di sotto.»  
Tristan sfilò in fretta una cravatta dalla gruccia: quella azzurra. Si guardò un attimo allo specchio. “Sì, sta meglio a me.”  
Sorrise al riflesso del giovane insolente damerino, i capelli a stento trattenuti dal gel. “Oggi è il giorno” si disse.  
Uscì nel corridoio. Freya aveva la sua aria più cupa quando egli la superò senza neanche rivolgerle la parola.  
«Tristan?» la voce squillante di Aurora lo raggiunse già sulle scale.  
«Mon petit…» sospirò Tristan scendendo in fretta. La strinse forte e avvertì con sollievo la sua forza e… sì, il suo equilibrio. Aurora stava meglio da tutti i punti di vista. Era bella, serena. Ora che aveva tra le braccia l’amato fratello sembrava persino felice. Ma poi si staccò dalle braccia di lui e gli occhi brillarono di sdegno. «Come hai potuto?»  
«Potuto cosa, tesoro?»  
«Lasciarmi sola. Non farlo mai più.»  
«Ma cherie, dovevo, eri minacciata dal Vuoto.»  
«Non così, Tristan. Non in questo modo. La morte non è mai una soluzione. Mi capisci?» un’ombra passò nello sguardo verde.  
Tristan scosse la testa. «Oh, mia cara… non è come pensi. Non avrei scelto la morte. Avrei… studiato, e tentato qualsiasi cosa… per riportarlo da me.»  
Si guardarono in silenzio.  
«Appunto – sospirò lei – moriresti per lui.»  
Tristan annuì. «Per salvarlo, sì. Come lui ha fatto per me. Ma non sono uno che si arrende. Non mi lascio andare.»  
«Lieta di sentirlo.» Freya era entrata nella loro intimità senza annunciarsi, il consueto broncio e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
I De Martel si voltarono insieme, stessi occhi lucenti e stessa aria indignata. «Aurora… Potresti attendermi a Davilla Estate? Tornerò per pranzo. » Tristan prese tra le braccia la sorella, posò un bacio leggero sulla sua fronte.  
«Non posso perderti…» mormorò lei.  
«Non mi perderai.» Lentamente Tristan si voltò verso l’ospite. «Cominciamo?»  
Freya confermò con un cenno.  
Aurora si avviò per lasciare la casa, ma poi girandosi con una rapida piroetta indirizzò all’altra donna uno sguardo gelido. «Se gli fai del male, io ti uccido. Se egli si fa del male, anche senza il tuo intervento diretto… Io ti uccido.» Era piccola e graziosa come una bambola, pure le sue parole fecero un certo effetto. Freya abbassò la testa e distolse lo sguardo. Rivolgendosi al solo Tristan indicò una stanza attigua con un cenno del capo.

Da allora, per un numero di giorni che sembrò infinito, tra formule magiche e contatti diplomatici, proseguirono nello studio di incantesimi e strategie. Tristan segnava meticoloso sul calendario: oggi è il giorno, si ripeteva. Ingannare le streghe con un piano che eludesse la loro sorveglianza o supplicare di nuovo per il loro aiuto? La reputazione dei Mikaelson presso di loro era ai minimi storici, e nonostante l’intercessione di Hayley essi non godevano di maggior credito presso i lupi mannari.  
Freya, Rebekah e Tristan, le creatura più potenti in circolazione, s’impegnavano senza risparmiarsi in quella corsa contro il tempo (non potevano sapere per quanto tempo la dimensione di Bonnie avrebbe trattenuto i due fratelli Mikaelson), mentre Vincent, Hayley e Kol erano incaricati della loro protezione. Davina era a Mystic Falls per unire le proprie forze a quelle di Bonnie. Un lavoro incessante, notte e giorno, con l’esclusione dei pasti che Tristan consumava a Davilla Estate, al fianco di Aurora. Una buona occasione per aggiornarsi con i vampiri selezionati di una nuova Strix, trasformati da Shen Min e dall’irlandese Arthur Bailey, uno dei membri originali salvati dalle streghe di Tristan. Sotto la guida di Marcel la società di vampiri più esclusiva del mondo aveva ripreso la propria attività: i suoi raffinati, crudeli componenti non ne erano propriamente entusiasti, ma l’energia del nuovo (e temporaneo) leader, unita al fascino del leader storico, riuscivano nell’intento di coinvolgerli. Anche se l’impresa appariva disperata.

A Davilla Estate una vetrata s’infranse al piano inferiore. I tre uomini seduti intorno al tavolo si sollevarono di scatto. Aurora più lentamente, un leggero sorriso. «Rebekah…» mormorò.  
I vampiri scesero con la velocità tipica della loro specie. A piano terra due bionde alzarono gli sguardi sentendoli arrivare. Svettavano fiere su un gruppo piuttosto malconcio di loro simili. Tre erano privi di sensi, uno era morto. «Rebekah! Camille…» Tristan rallentò. Scendendo ora senza fretta le accolse amabilmente: «A cosa devo tale onore?»  
In quel momento Aurora apparve in cima alle scale. Pallidissima, seria. «Non le voglio qui.»  
«Ah, risparmiami il dramma.» Camille sembrava molto diversa dalla trepida barista che aveva conquistato il cuore di Klaus.  
Aurora scese senza aggiungere altro, solenne come una principessa. Quando sollevò il volto verso le altre due era radiosa. «Che posso dire? – sussurrò rivolta a Cami – Hai vinto e ti sei presa tutto. Hai condannato mio fratello all’inferno. Hai avuto Klaus… anche se, mia cara, per così poco tempo. E sempre che questo possa considerarsi un premio. Ora, ti prego, poiché sei entrata in casa mia senza invito… sparisci. Sparite entrambe. Non siete le benvenute.» Il carisma della vampira più antica costrinse la più giovane ad abbassare lo sguardo. Rebekah taceva, in disparte.  
Tristan offrì il suo aiuto ai vampiri a terra, tutti nuovi membri della Strix. Guardò con indifferenza lo sconosciuto che aveva uno squarcio sanguinante al posto del cuore. «Chi è?» chiese senza scomporsi, senza avvicinare al malcapitato nemmeno la punta delle sue scarpe costose.  
«Non lo so.» Rebekah parlò. Il suo abito nero era strappato sul petto. «Gli altri sono scappati. Erano forti. Antichi.»  
«Nemici di…» cominciò Tristan.  
«Klaus.» continuò Rebekah. Stringeva nervosamente la mano sul petto.  
Senza parlare Tristan si sfilò la giacca. La bionda Mikaelson lo guardò da capo a piedi. «Tu… mi offri la giacca?»  
Tristan la squadrò. «Nessuno nella mia casa manca di rispetto a una donna. Nemmeno se quella donna sei tu.»  
Rebekah rifiutò l’indumento con un gesto della mano. «Siamo qui per assicurarci che anche Klaus rientri nel vostro progetto di salvezza.»  
«Che strana richiesta…» Tristan la irrise. «Andiamo di là.» aggiunse poi tornando serio. «Aurora, so che l’argomento non ti entusiasma. Ma se vuoi…»  
Aurora scosse la testa. «Torno di sopra… con Shen e Arthur.» Prese sottobraccio i suoi cavalieri che gentilmente la scortarono al piano superiore.  
La stanza indicata da Tristan era un tranquillo, elegante salottino dove crepitava la fiamma di un caminetto. Il Lord De Martel andò per primo e tenendo aperta la porta lasciò entrare le sue ospiti. Le due donne si guardarono poi sedettero con diffidenza sulle morbide poltrone rivestite in candida pelle.  
«Perché sei qui, Rebekah?» chiese Tristan.  
«Te l’ho detto.»  
«Freya dice che siete a buon punto – intervenne Camille – Che ha trovato un modo per stabilire un contatto.»  
«Oh sì, i piani di Freya. Sacrifici… inganni. Dovrebbe sapere ormai che le streghe di New Orleans non sono manipolabili. Soprattutto quelle morte.» Tristan sorrise amaramente citando le parole di Marcel.  
«E come intendi fare?» Camille inclinò il capo con aria sfrontata.  
Tristan si voltò lentamente verso di lei. «Mia cara… Cosa ti fa credere di poter parlare tanto liberamente nella mia dimora?» Come spesso accadeva il Lord De Martel era tanto più minaccioso quanto più si mostrava soave.  
Rebekah scattò in piedi. «Non osare minacciarla.»  
Tristan rimase seduto. «Tu non osare quel tono in casa mia.» Unì le dita sotto il mento, la osservò tranquillo con l’aria di canzonarla. «Non puoi credere che salverei solo Elijah… Io non sono come te. Non gioco con la vita delle persone…»  
Fu la volta di Rebekah di ostentare sarcasmo. «Ma non mi dire… la giacca, le buone maniere, l’altruismo. Da quando sei così buono e generoso?»  
«Da… sempre.» Tristan sorrise in modo più rilassato, mentre Rebekah scuoteva la testa poco convinta. «Come entrambe avete sperimentato, non c’è modo di salvarne uno se non si salva anche l’altro. E perciò sì, sono molto interessato alla sorte di Klaus… fintanto che la sua salvezza mi permetterà di riavere Elijah.»  
Rebekah fece una smorfia. «Ora va meglio. – annuì - Ora ti riconosco. Ossessionato da mio fratello da circa…»  
«Mille e sedici anni.» anche Tristan annuì.  
Camille sembrava un po’ imbarazzata.

In quel momento i tre vampiri avvertirono dietro la porta i soffici passi di Aurora. «Tristan? – sussurrò – Tutto bene? »  
«Sì. Entra, mon petit.»  
Aurora aprì delicatamente la porta. Rebekah scattò in piedi. «Stiamo andando via.» disse in fretta e senza guardarla. Poi, lentamente, si voltò. «Aurora, mi dispiace…» cominciò abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Oh, cherie… Avrei fatto lo stesso con te. Per salvare mio fratello.»  
Rebekah la fissò con interesse. «E…. avresti sacrificato persino Nik? Voglio dire… per salvare Tristan?»  
Aurora inclinò graziosamente la testa. «Be’… certamente avrei sacrificato Elijah.» sorrise con innocenza all’occhiata severa di Tristan. «Ma …sì. Anche Nik.» Poi, inalberando il suo broncio da bambina. «Ma i nostri fratelli non vogliono. Non è più il tempo di scelte come queste. Tristan mi ha spiegato che… non vuole. Che la sua vita non sarebbe completa senza…»  
«Ora basta.» la ammonì Tristan. Affiancandola velocemente la prese sottobraccio e sorrise alle ospiti per congedarle  
«Ma non sono stata perdonata…» sospirò Rebekah superando la propria creatura.  
«No, non ancora.» mormorò pensosa Aurora.  
Cami sollevandosi si avvicinò alla propria antica rivale. La scrutò senza l’abituale soggezione. «Stai meglio.» disse con una sfumatura di sollievo nella voce.  
«Oh sì, mia cara, e non grazie a te!» la vocina di Aurora raggiunse le note petulanti che Tristan conosceva bene. Egli le carezzò il viso e posò un rapido bacio sulla fronte bianchissima. «Sì, Aurora. Anche grazie a Camille che ti risparmiò a causa della tua malattia.»  
Camille guardò il Conte, i suoi occhi ora erano lucidi. «Io… vi odiavo. Odiavo entrambi. Ma non avrei fatto quella scelta da umana. Avrei chiesto a Klaus di ucciderti, Tristan. Perché avevo paura. Ma nessuno merita di soffrire in quel modo. Nessuno, neanche un mostro merita la sorte che ti fu riservata. Odiavo anche te, Aurora, perché mi avevi sottratto l’unico vantaggio che avevo… la mia umanità.»  
Gli occhi verdi della Contessa erano luminosi come gemme. «Ma ora ti piace, non è vero? La forza, la passione che ti divora… Noi non abbiamo mai pace. Ed è questo che vuoi. Francamente, Camille… conosco poche donne più adatte di te. Tu non vuoi la vita tranquilla di un bar di New Orleans… Tu vuoi Niklaus. »  
Cami annuì. «Sì. È quello che voglio.» Seguì per un attimo il filo dei propri pensieri, abbassando lo sguardo. Poi tornò a fissare la sua nobile rivale. «E l’hai capito prima di me. Hai preso medicine da quando ti sei risvegliata?»  
«Qualche cosa, vecchie ricette. Ma fuggo come la peste le stregonerie di mio fratello.»  
Camille sorrise. «Il fai da te non funziona. Dammi carta e penna e ti prescriverò quello che ti serve. La magia non cura le malattie umane. Ma tu starai bene.» Poi, guardando Tristan: «Per quello che può valere… mi dispiace.»  
Trista la studiò con attenzione. «Sei la prima a chiedermi scusa. E per una volta Klaus aveva proprio ragione: non sei come loro.»  
«Suppongo che lo siamo tutti… mostri – rispose la bionda vampira – E come dissi un giorno a Klaus: non credo nel Male come diagnosi. »  
Rebekah si strinse sulle spalle la giacca di Tristan. «Mostri, può darsi. Ma non necessariamente maledetti.» Poi girando sugli altissimi tacchi a spillo lasciò la stanza con il portamento di una regina.  
  


*

  
  
Tristan sollevò appena il capo tanto era assorto nella lettura dell’antico tomo. Era impegnato da ore, senza comunque disdegnare di sorridere a ogni garrulo commento di Aurora, e persino di annuire convenientemente alle osservazioni di Rebekah. Camille era in piedi vicino alla finestra, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo perduto nella visione del patio. Freya si fermò sulla soglia. «E dunque? - sembrava piuttosto irritata – Ora le nostre ricerche comprendono amabili chiacchiere e un trattamento da sultano?»  
Tristan la fissò con aria innocente. «Mi ispirano.»  
«Che cosa ti ispira? Le sciocchezze di tua sorella?»  
«O quelle della tua.» rispose Aurora con un sorrisino insolente.  
Rebekah alzò il mento, si sollevò come per affrontarla… poi abbassando gli occhi si allontanò da loro.  
Tristan parlò con grande serietà: «Queste donne hanno intuizione. Passione. Sono capaci di amare. E dicono cose… che hanno un’eco. Non sempre è possibile vincere uno scontro frontale… Noi abbiamo perduto. Le streghe sono più forti di noi. Ma possiamo agire in un altro modo. Raccontare la storia da un punto di vista diverso… Spiazzarle, indebolirne i pregiudizi. Fino a convincerle.»  
Freya si bloccò. Camille abbandonò la sua solitaria contemplazione. «Hai una nuova idea?» chiese con un sospiro.  
«Ah, bene! – sbottò Aurora sollevandosi – E spero che questa volta il piano non includa la tua morte!»  
«Non permetterò…» cominciò Rebekah.  
«Oh, tu hai già permesso, mia cara.» sibilò Aurora.  
«Ho già detto che mi dispiace – rispose Rebekah con freddezza – Sei la mia prima creatura, non avrei voluto… Ma lo sai come siamo. Non troppo diversi da voi, d’altronde.»  
Le due giovani si affrontarono, Rebekah più alta e minacciosa, ma Aurora bella e velenosa come un fiore esotico.  
«Oh, ci puoi giurare. Vi avrei sacrificati tutti… per la salvezza di mio fratello.» Si morse le labbra, Tristan la attirò a sé e posò un rapido bacio sulla sua fronte caldissima. «Lo so, cherie. Ma ora lavoriamo insieme per lo stesso fine.»  
«Quello di salvare l’uomo che ti ha fatto soffrire… più di chiunque altro.»  
Un silenzio imbarazzato scese nel salone.  
I De Martel si fissarono, gli occhi verdi negli occhi azzurri, poi lui parlò con voce un po’ incrinata: «Ma non posso farci nulla, non è così, mon petit? Nulla. Noi sappiamo che io proverò ancora e ancora…»  
Aurora si liberò del suo abbraccio. «Fino a morirne.» sussurrò. E quando senza più voltarsi lasciò la stanza, sembrava più amareggiata che furiosa.  
Tristan guardò Camille.  
«Non ho detto che sarebbe cambiata. – rispose lei alla muta domanda – Ho detto che starà bene. Ma rimarrà capricciosa e tirannica e viziata come… No, scusami. Non abbiamo il diritto.»  
Tristan annuì. «Aurora sa quali siano le mie intenzioni. Sa che non mi arrenderò. E poiché è una donna intelligente, non mi impedirà nulla. Ma non direi che i suoi siano capricci… Se lei volesse fare la stessa cosa per… Klaus, io lo impedirei.»  
«E qui ti sbagli – rispose Freya con aria di sufficienza – Noi non abbiamo il diritto e tu neanche. Ma nulla ci fermerà. Nulla fermerà… né te né me.»  
«Sono di troppo.» affermò Rebekah all’improvviso.  
«Che c’è?» chiese Tristan bruscamente.  
«Camille ti ispira, Aurora ti protegge… Sembra che io non riesca a combinare nulla di buono.»  
«Oh, andiamo… Ti arrendi già?»  
«Sembra che io non faccia mai le scelte appropriate. Quello che dico. Quello che…»  
«Indossi.» finì Tristan. Lo sguardo freddo più che divertito.  
«Non sono adeguata, Milord?» Rebekah ritrovò la propria insolenza. «Ritieni di dare giudizi a casa mia, con i poteri che ti ha conferito mio fratello… quando ha dato la sua vita per te?»  
Allora Tristan scosse la testa. «Sei vestita di nero. Non è appropriato… alle nove del mattino. Sembri in gramaglie.»  
«Sono in lutto, sì.» rispose Rebekah sollevando il mento. «I miei fratelli sono…»  
«No.» un bagliore accese gli occhi di Tristan. «I tuoi fratelli sono in una dimensione magica, e presto li tireremo fuori.»  
Tristan si alzò lentamente. Fu di fronte alla più giovane delle sorelle Mikaelson, la tensione si tagliava con il coltello.  
«Rebekah… basta.» ordinò Freya.  
«Va bene.» rispose la bionda vampira, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
«Bene –annuì Freya – Esaminiamo le vostre idee… Tristan?»  
Il Conte si girò. «C’è una cosa che ha detto Camille… Non credo al male come diagnosi.»  
«Non sarei qui, altrimenti.» Camille si avvicinò.  
«Tu dunque… non pensi più che siamo mostri. Al di là di ogni redenzione. Non lo pensi di Aurora… di me.»  
«Nel tuo caso non so proprio cosa pensare. Sei un pazzo, ma non del tipo che trovo nei miei manuali… Un narcisista. Ma capace di amare. Perciò forse sì… Un mostro con un margine di redenzione. Aurora invece ha una personalità istrionica e malata. Ma ha un buon cuore, e un grande desiderio di guarire. Anche se… non capisco come tutto questo entri nella salvezza di Klaus. E di Elijah.»  
«Diresti che mia sorella è sacrificabile?»  
«No… non lo direi di nessuno.»  
«Di nessuno.» confermò Tristan. Poi voltandosi di scatto verso Freya. «Devi rispedirmi nel container.»  
«Cosa? Sei pazzo, non c’è dubbio. Posso ricordarti che lì abbiamo già fallito?»  
«Forse non era l’approccio giusto.» rispose Tristan sibillino.  
«Per entrare o uscire indenne dal container dovresti avere una forza, fisica e morale, al di là delle tue possibilità. Lo spirito di Inadu è intatto. È furiosa. Dovrei chiedere aiuto a Bonnie, per rafforzare le tue difese… E sempre che sia giusto disturbarla a pochi giorni dalle nozze.»  
Tristan inclinò le labbra in un sorrisino beffardo.  
«No, è vero – ammise Freya di fronte all’ironia dell’interlocutore – Non mi farei scrupoli. Non m’importa nulla della loro luna di miele, né di quella di Stefan e Caroline. E di Caroline che mi ha chiesto addirittura un incantesimo per moltiplicare la cura. La cura dell’immortalità. Ma figuriamoci se…»  
«In cosa consiste?» chiese Tristan improvvisamente attento.  
«Cosa?»  
«La cura. C’è un modo di tornare umani?»  
«Tristan, ma non mi dire.» la strega guardò il vampiro con sincero stupore.  
Tristan allargò le braccia, spazientito. «No, non per me! Ma… come faresti?»  
«Io… ma insomma, ti sembra il momento? Io non mi concentrerei sull’immortalità, ma sulla magia. Privando della magia un essere soprannaturale, quello torna umano. Senza la controindicazione dell’invecchiamento accelerato. Umano, semplicemente. Ma può essere un incantesimo molto pericoloso.»  
«E molto utile.» aggiunse Tristan.  
In quel momento Aurora rientrò, le mani piene di fiori. Correndo tra le braccia di Tristan sussurrò: «Désolée.» e stampò un bacio sulla sua guancia.  
Tristan le cinse la vita. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di morire, se è questo che ti preoccupa.»  
«Dammi la tua parola.»  
«Smettere di vivere proprio ora? Jamais.»  
«Sono stata sgarbata. Mi perdoni?»  
«Sempre.» rispose lui.

Rebekah sprofondò nella poltrona. Tristan la guardò e annuì. «Non sono morti.» disse.  
Freya lo studiò con attenzione, poi sedette per ascoltare.  
Quello era il giorno, ora anche lei lo sentiva.  
  


*

  
  
Ora i suoi passi erano silenziosi come le foglie che scendono sui sentieri dei morti. Ma egli era vivo.  
Dritto e fiero come un cavaliere delle favole.  
Infine avevano trovato la soluzione all’enigma. Almeno così pensava Tristan che aveva organizzato l’ennesima incursione nell’altra dimensione. Dopo ore di febbrile lavoro su pozioni e formule magiche, Freya aveva canalizzato l’energia di Aurora per riportare il Conte nel posto dove era cominciata la sua rovina: il container. Era il luogo che racchiudeva lo spirito di Inadu.  
I poteri di Freya avrebbero permesso a Tristan di attraversare la magica barriera della Serratura.  
Le parole di Camille gli avevano fornito un altro lasciapassare, quello che gli avrebbe permesso di contattare l’anima di Inadu.  
Il magico oggetto presentava ancora lo squarcio che Tristan aveva aperto tre settimane prima. All’interno si diffondeva una strana, orribile fluorescenza verde. Gli occhi di lei invece erano blu: non il dolce azzurro degli occhi di Tristan, ma una sfumatura fredda, elettrica, che il Conte ricordava bene nello sguardo di Hope.  
Poteva vederla come se fosse stata viva: una ragazza dall’aria selvatica, i capelli sporchi e in disordine. Seduta in un angolo si stringeva le ginocchia contro il petto. Quando Tristan entrò non mostrò particolari emozioni sul volto terreo e smagrito, solo gli occhi si accesero di quella luce innaturale. «Tristan De Martel – chiamò con quella sua vocina spettrale – Non riesci a starmi lontano.»  
«A quanto pare.»  
«Forse perché nessuno ti vuole. Quando ti distruggerò, il sentimento più diffuso tra loro sarà il sollievo.»  
«Sei troppo buona. Sono certa che per alcuni di loro si passerà dall’iniziale fastidio alla gioia.»  
«Anche lui sarà sollevato, non credi? Ha già la compagnia più tenera, quella del fratello. Quando tu non ci sarai più le sue sorelle potranno progettare davvero il suo ritorno. Useranno Aurora… è un vampiro molto antico, troveranno il modo. La useranno, perché questo è il vostro destino. Per loro siete sempre stati… sacrificabili.» La voce era quella di una bambina, che elenca malignità antichissime come se cantasse una nenia innocente.  
Tristan sorrise. «Era questo che pensavano di te? Nel tuo villaggio, quando decisero di eliminarti. Eri… uno sfregio alla normalità. Un affronto al creato.»  
La giovane si sollevò, distendendo le gambe magre come un insetto che ritrovi la mobilità dopo un attacco. «Credi che m’importi?» la vocina lamentosa si alzò di un tono.  
«Io credo di sì.» rispose Tristan.  
La stridula risata di lei gli mandò brividi lungo la schiena. «Non sai qual è la mia forza? Io non amo nessuno! Non ho le vostre debolezze! Persino tu, che potevi essere un servitore ideale: forte, coraggioso, intelligente… hai ceduto all’illusione che chiamate amore.»  
«Io credo – proseguì Tristan come se non avesse sentito le sue parole – che tu sia nata con una doppia natura. Sei una potente strega… ma sei anche umana. Una ragazzina molto malata con una personalità… incompleta. Danneggiata. Gli umani ti chiamerebbero sociopatica. Una al cui confronto mia sorella Aurora sembra equilibrata e, sì… normale. Che strano destino… così grandi poteri in una persona così fragile.»  
«Fragile? Come osi? Sono la strega più potente che sia mai esistita!» Ora il volto magro era devastato dalle rughe. S’irradiavano dagli occhi, che al naturale erano scuri e spenti come certi laghi di cui non s’indovina il fondo. Tagliavano verticalmente le sue guance, conferendo un’espressione grottesca alla sua bocca.  
«Può darsi – Tristan rispose con calma all’ultima affermazione. Si fermò un istante, inclinò il capo come se avesse sentito qualcosa. Poi proseguì – Una strega, appunto. Una giovane umana con notevoli poteri magici. Non proprio un mostro, se con questo si intende una creatura al di fuori dell’ordine naturale. Sei una ragazza malata, che non ha mai amato per paura del dolore. Niente di eccezionale. Un guscio vuoto… Fu la tua tribù a crearlo, con i suoi riti e le sue manipolazioni. Un contenitore… che potesse ospitare il male. Molti popoli lo fanno, creano feticci da sacrificare.»  
«Io sono il Vuoto!» gridò lei ormai fuori controllo.  
«Oh no… Tu ospiti il Vuoto. Un frammento minuscolo del male. Un parassita impersonale, un nemico senza volto. Esso non è nulla, hai ragione, finché non trova un guscio dove germinare. È nei popoli che fanno la guerra, nel pianto dei bambini abbandonati… o così dicono, non mi intendo di esempi edificanti, di solito sto dalla parte dei cattivi. Ma non esiste se non si radica in un essere umano. Una mia… amica, dice: “non credo nel male come diagnosi” Che è come dire: i mostri non sono così terribili come li dipingiamo.»  
La nuova risata suonò stonata e cavernosa. «Tu, piccolo e stupido vampiro, ragazzino viziato e poco amato, osi giudicare me? Il Male assoluto?»  
«Non sei l’assoluto, perché puoi andare in pezzi. E un frammento di te è ancora umano.»  
«Sei così patetico – ora gli occhi apparivano enormi, una scintilla blu brillava nel fondo – Povero illuso che non può essere amato. Non da quelli che vorrebbe come suoi pari, e che lo disprezzano al punto da non sporcarsi le mani con il suo omicidio. Preferirono abbandonarti nell’oceano, senza più pensare a te. Tu… tu sei stato dimenticato.»  
L’oscena citazione delle parole di Hayley prima della chiusura del container colpì Tristan come uno schiaffo. Barcollò, come in quella terribile sera sotto il flusso gelido dell’acqua che entrava a fiotti. Si guardò gli abiti: erano fradici. I pantaloni grigi, la camicia bianca… la cravatta blu.  
“Io scelgo te.” La voce calda del suo uomo riempì l’oscurità.

Nella sua testa giunsero le voci agitate, allarmate di un gruppo di donne. «Tristan! Tristan! Non ti sento più!» gridò Aurora.  
«Tristan – la voce più profonda era di Freya – sto perdendo il contatto.»  
Nel container Tristan inspirò a fondo. Si vide disteso sul divano, a Palazzo Mikaelson, la mano nella mano della sorella, le dita un po’ fredde di Freya premute sulle tempie.  
«Sono qui.» sospirò.  
In quel momento Inadu gemette, poi avanzò con occhi che ora erano di brace. «Non uscirai di qui. Non lo salverai… non lo vedrai mai più.»  
Tristan la fissò, poi disse con durezza: «Tu non sei il Vuoto. Sei solo un contenitore. Come sono stato io. I tuoi poteri di strega sono ancora forti, ma quella cosa, che non è umana, si nutrirà della tua rabbia. E distruggerà la tua anima. Forse non capisci l’amore… ma puoi capire il dolore. Che sarà eterno.»  
«Il Vuoto non mi prenderà. Il Vuoto sono io!» gridò lei aprendo le braccia. Ma a quel punto la forza che la possedeva prese il sopravvento. La giovane cominciò a tremare, il blu innaturale dei suoi occhi trascolorò in un bianco spettrale. «No!» gridò in preda a violenti spasmi.  
«Freya Mikaelson ha perfezionato il suo incantesimo. Se accetti di tornare umana, se ti sottoponi al suo rituale, perderai ogni potere… ma sarai libera. La tua anima non sarà più in sospeso, sarà quella di una giovane donna morta più di mille anni fa… Ma sarà intera. L’anima di una ragazza malata di mente, né buona né cattiva… Ma non quella di un abominio.»  
Le ultime parole uscirono incredibilmente accorate, segno che Tristan stava pensando a un’altra giovane donna. A una creatura bella e fiera che il mondo aveva condannato, ma che neanche il fato avverso era riuscito a piegare: Aurora.  
«È questo il tuo piano, Conte De Martel? Privarmi dei miei poteri… per offrirli a Madame La Rue? Per offrirle il mostro?»  
Tristan scosse la testa. «Non proprio. Ma non ho alcun interesse nell’ingannarti. Posso solo dirti, per averlo vissuto in prima persona, che anche noi piccoli mostri possiamo fare molto male, e tutto si paga prima o poi… Ma tu soffri dal primo istante in cui sei venuta al mondo, e non c’è colpa nella malattia.»  
La rabbia di Inadu, alimentata dal Vuoto, deformò ancora il suo volto puerile. L’espressione impassibile che le era propria s’incrinò in un’infinità di emozioni, dolore e forse altro ancora, a dimostrare che l’intuizione di Tristan era giusta: Inadu e il Vuoto non erano la stessa creatura.  
E alla fine fu quel dolore sordo e insensato a vincere: «Liberami!» gridò lei.  
Tristan sospirò. «Ora.» disse.

A Palazzo Mikaelson Freya prese il comando dell’operazione. Con voce bassa e minacciosa cominciò la litania profana dell’incantesimo che avrebbe privato Inadu dei suoi poteri. Era quello l’incantesimo alternativo alla cura dell’immortalità, quello che Caroline e Rebekah le avevano chiesto. Non era una pozione ma una formula, i poteri sottratti non potevano tornare: coloro che sceglievano di sottoporsi al rituale ritornavano umani a tutti gli effetti.  
«Lo sto perdendo!» gridò Freya.  
Aurora, riversa sulla poltrona accanto al fratello, era in preda alle convulsioni.  
Allora Rebekah strinse forte la mano della sua creatura da una parte e quella di tristan dall’altra. «Piccolo arrogante pomposo, vedi di resistere!» sibilò. Il corpo di Tristan giaceva freddo e immobile sul divano, nella sospensione tra vita e morte indotta da Freya con la magia.  
Ma nel container il Tristan astrale, scosso dai tremiti, sorrise nel suo stato di trance.  
Poi la situazione sembrò precipitare: Aurora tremava sempre più violentemente, i suoi occhi sbiancavano.  
«Finirò per ucciderli.» mormorò Freya.  
«Fermati, allora. – sospirò Rebekah – Io… l’ho promesso a Elijah. Mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di loro. Di entrambi… figurati. Fermati, deve esserci un altro modo.»  
Nella testa di Freya risuonò la voce di Tristan: «Interrompi il contatto, lasciami solo con lei. Fate riprendere Aurora. Rebekah farà da tramite.»  
Rebekah annuì.

Nel container Inadu gridò: «I miei occhi!» Dalle iridi scure s’irradiarono preoccupanti venuzze blu. Poi dal bordo delle palpebre uscirono sangue e lacrime. Di fronte a Tristan la giovane cadde sulle ginocchia, un sospiro fuggì dalle sue labbra. Il volto di nuovo giovane, sereno e rilassato come non era stato mai. Emise un breve gemito e rapidamente si dissolse in polvere.  
L’anima di Inadu, tornata umana, fuggì dal container in quell’attimo sospeso tra la vita e la morte.  
Poi una spaventosa luce blu riempì il container, ma in quel momento un altro incantesimo di Freya consentì al Tristan astrale di attraversare la barriera magica.

*

Seduto al tavolo del caffè Tristan era sconcertato all’idea di doverlo attendere ancora. Di doverlo aspettare, come sempre.  
Intorno a lui un profumo di fiori e di bigné, l’aria densa di New Orleans. Foglie scarlatte e porpora si abbarbicavano al cancello che delimitava il locale. Si sarebbe detta la fine dell’estate, il cielo era bianco e abbagliante: sembrava un mattino di tanti anni prima. Un vecchio addio.

E poi lo vide. Bello come il sole, il cravattino slacciato e la camicia aperta sul collo. Poteva intravedere un lembo di pelle ambrata, sentirne l’odore. Forse quello era il paradiso, e non un luogo sospeso.  
L’altro sorrideva tormentandosi le labbra con i denti. «Cosa hai fatto?»  
«Nulla! Sono vivo. O quasi. Sono in uno stato di transizione, una morte temporanea, mentre canalizzo l’energia di Rebekah per apparire qui…»  
«A New Orleans?» chiese Elijah.  
«Hai scelto tu. E non mi stupisce.»  
«Non è come credi – Elijah continuò – Quel giorno poteva cambiare le nostre vite. Dovevo solo credere in te.»  
«Credici ora.» lo ammonì Tristan.  
In lontananza, come fantasmi, come miraggi tremolanti nella luce del sole presero forma tre figure. Le due giovani streghe, Ariane e Cynthia… e Niklaus.  
Sembravano chiacchierare amabilmente, ma non giungeva una sillaba della loro conversazione.  
Tristan si voltò di scatto e lei si rivelò alle sue spalle.  
«Tristan De Martel.»  
«Madame Le Rue.»  
Con un sorriso soave la donna sedette al tavolo dei due vampiri, appena un cenno del capo per domandare il permesso, già concesso ancora prima di chiedere.  
Al tavolo accanto sedette Klaus. Cynthia, dopo aver riservato a Elijah uno sguardo severo e a Josephine un rispettoso cenno del capo, si congedò. Ariane si attardò di fronte a loro.  
«Ariane – chiamò Tristan – stai… bene?»  
La giovane sollevò lo sguardo che aveva tenuto assorto sulle candide tovaglie. «Sì, Milord.»  
«Sei…»  
«In pace, sì.»  
Elijah e Tristan si guardarono poi fissarono la strega. «Sì, Milord – ripetè lei rispondendo ora a una domanda che non era stata formulata – Aya è in pace.»  
Entrambi i vampiri sorrisero, Tristan sollevando il capo e inviando alla strega un muto messaggio con lo sguardo azzurro; Elijah abbassò gli occhi.  
Con un grazioso inchino anche Ariane lasciò la scena.  
«Voi due…» cominciò Elijah scrutando Tristan.  
«No – rispose l’altro – Ariane era… troppo pura. Troppo innocente. Ma mi piaceva. E io piacevo a lei. Ho usato questo potere per convincerla a unirsi a noi.»  
Josephine La Rue sospirò.  
«Madame… io… non sono un santo ma sono un uomo leale. Pensavo sinceramente di liberarla dal giuramento. Se e quando non mi fosse stata più utile.»  
«E per liberazione, Lord De Martel, intende quella che le ha concesso Mister Mikaelson?»  
Tristan inalberò una smorfia. «Era bella, intelligente, coraggiosa. L’avrei lasciata vivere.»  
Elijah fissava il vampiro che era stato il suo amante.  
Tristan rispose al suo sguardo. «Ah, la gelosia non ti si addice.» gli disse.  
Elijah scosse la testa, divertito. «Oh, ma io sono solamente stupito… C’è qualche cosa in questo luogo che induce uomini.. e affini a strane confessioni.»  
Klaus sorrise con aria colpevole e cominciò a giocare con l’oliva nel bicchiere. «In questo tempo, che non saprei definire – proseguì Elijah con aria beffarda – ho già ricevuto le confessioni di mio fratello, la cui complicata vita sentimentale comprende una vecchia amica, l’amante di una sola notte, qualche strega che ora per ignote ragioni rifiuta di lasciarci andare… nonché la madre di sua figlia e mia ex amante.»  
Klaus sollevò il bicchiere dove oscillava un trasparente martini bianco. «All’amore!» sbottò.  
Tristan scosse la testa, leggermente infastidito. «E questo è stato?»  
«Imbarazzante. Inconcludente. Irrilevante.» Elijah fissò Tristan con occhi che ardevano. Quello arrossì.  
«Tutto ciò è molto interessante – commentò Josephine con affabile ironia – Ma certo aggiunge poco alla discussione sul vostro destino… Voleva riferirmi qualche cosa, Milord? È evidente che mi state studiando per carpire il momento giusto in cui guadagnare la mia benevolenza.»  
«Ho liberato Inadu.» rispose Tristan.  
«Cosa?» Klaus si sollevò di scatto ma Elijah prontamente lo rimise a sedere.  
Josephine non sembrava stupita. «E dunque?»  
«L’incantesimo di Freya Mikaelson l’ha resa umana, privandola dei poteri. Il Vuoto, il grande male che era entrato in lei, è chiuso nella Serratura.»  
«E questo – incalzò Josephine – cosa cambia nella situazione che già conoscevamo?»  
«Cambia tutto, Madame. Non ci sono più fanciulle più o meno innocenti imprigionate per la nostra salvezza, non ci sono creature punite solo per il fatto di essere malate.»  
«Come Aurora De Martel.» rimarcò Josephine.  
Elijah non staccava gli occhi da Tristan.  
«E lei vorrebbe, Lord De Martel, che le streghe di questa dimensione liberassero Elijah e Klaus Mikaelson, in cambio dei poteri…»  
«No. – la corresse Tristan – in cambio della misericordia usata per una di loro. Una strega antichissima e una giovanetta malata. Mi sono chiesto: cosa vorrebbe Josephine La Rue? Chi salverebbe? La risposta era semplice. »  
«Io non sono la fatina buona, Lord De Martel. Ho la mia parte di peccati da espiare… non vi devo insegnare nulla. E, come lei ha sinceramente esposto, è evidente che tutti voi abbiate un interesse personale nel liberare quella povera creatura. Ma… la prova era questa – Josephine spostò lo sguardo su Elijah – era capire che Inadu e il Vuoto non erano la stessa persona. In fondo è così semplice. Ci permette di essere indulgenti con gli altri come lo siamo verso noi stessi. E a quanto pare, gentili fratelli Mikaelson, i vostri cari ci sono riusciti. Ma non mi illudo, no.» Li guardò tutti. «So bene che Elijah Mikaelson andrà sempre ogni limite per difendere la propria famiglia. Che Klaus Mikaelson è un impulsivo intemperante capace delle azioni più terribili… Che lei, Conte De Martel, ha una lista molto ridotta di persone da amare, e per il resto è capace di violenza e di manipolazione… Ma… nessuno di voi è rimasto lo stesso, in questi mille anni. Posso credere, in tutta coscienza, che la vostra presenza nel mondo sia più utile alla causa del bene e degli uomini, che a quella di un caos impersonale chiamato il Vuoto.»  
«Ah, Madame come ha ragione.– Tristan sembrò ritrovare tutto il suo charme di ragazzino – Posso dire in tutta coscienza di essere migliore da vampiro che da umano… Grazie al mio creatore.» aggiunse con un’occhiata intensa.  
Elijah sfiorò la mano del suo antico amante. «Penserò a lui. Penserò a questo sciagurato – aggiunse allungando uno schiaffetto a Klaus – Penserò a tutti loro, Madame. Le streghe della mia famiglia dalla più antica alla più giovane lavoreranno con le vostre moderne eredi per rendere migliore il luogo in cui saremo.»  
«Ci conto, Elijah Mikaelson.» Josephine La Rue si sollevò. Il sorriso si estendeva finalmente anche agli occhi chiarissimi, sembrava fatta di luce sotto la pelle quasi trasparente. «Peccato, Conte De Martel, avrei voluto sentirla suonare.»  
«Lo farò, Madame. Suonerò per lei questa sera al tramonto. Nel quartiere francese.» Josephine annuì.  
Il tavolo cominciò a tremare, Elijah afferrò la mano di Tristan dall’altra parte del tavolo. Con l’altra mano premeva sulla spalla di Klaus.  
La luce del mattino di Nola vorticò su di loro. Klaus fissò il fratello, annuì in una direzione lontana e con dolcezza scivolò dalle sue braccia. Elijah lo lasciò andare. Ora erano soli, il Sire e la creatura.  
Elijah attirò Tristan a sé, lo baciò in un lungo circolare abbandono che sembrava quello di due naufraghi.  
Racconteremo un giorno casa accadde in quel bacio.*  
  


*

  
  
Tristan tossì, riprese fiato. L’amato volto di Aurora era bello come un prato dai fiori in boccio. «Tristan… Oh Tristan. Sei tornato da me.»  
Rebekah stringeva ancora le mani dei due nobili congiunti. Sorrise alla propria creatura e in fretta lasciò la stanza, sostenendo Freya che era quasi priva di sensi. Le grida dalle stanze accanto dicevano che altri erano tornati.  
Tristan rassicurò Aurora, si preoccupò della sua salute, del pericolo fisico e mentale che aveva attraversato.  
Dalla porta aperta videro Klaus che abbracciava e baciava Camille. Da qualche parte al piano inferiore Hope urlava al telefono mentre dalle scale s’intravedevano Hayley e Declan che parlavano insieme all’apparecchio, sfiorandosi e tenendosi per mano.

Aurora si alzò, baciò Tristan sulla fronte. «Penso che Paul dovrebbe sapere.»  
«Solo Paul – Tristan era serio – Il mondo non è pronto al loro ritorno.»  
«Certo – concesse lei – ma di Paul mi posso fidare.» Lo baciò ancora su entrambe le guance e corse via.  
Lentamente Tristan attraversò il corridoio e salì le scale.  
Dalla camera di Elijah veniva lo stesso concerto allegro di risate, esclamazioni, pianti che riempiva tutta la casa. Freya, Vincent, Kol, persino Davina.  
«Volete scusarmi?» la voce calda di Elijah fece tremare le ginocchia di Tristan.

Per qualche meravigliosa ragione il corridoio era vuoto. Elijah uscì dalla stanza, il cravattino slacciato, la camicia aperta sul collo. Un sorriso obliquo che da solo valeva qualunque sacrificio, qualunque avventura.  
«Tristan…»  
«Elijah.»  
Ora Tristan aveva paura.  
Era davvero lì? Era davvero il suo uomo quello che sorrideva, appoggiato in posa plastica allo stipite della porta, gli occhi neri che brillavano di gioia e di tenerezza?  
Senza parole si avvicinò a lui, si stordì per un attimo nel suo abbraccio, nel suo odore, nel suo calore. Poi si lasciò baciare.

«Elijah!» La voce di Kol interruppe l’incanto «Ho prenotato al Verti Marte. Fatti una doccia e cambiati, non puoi presentarti con gli abiti dell’aldilà!»  
Elijah non si voltò nemmeno. Prese tra le dita la cravatta blu che portava Tristan. «Questa è mia – disse – ma sta meglio a te.»  
Tristan annuì.  
«Elijah!» reclamò Klaus dalla stanza accanto.  
«Vai da loro.» disse Tristan con tranquillità.  
Elijah si accigliò. «Ma…»  
«Vai da loro, abbracciali, fatti raccontare le mirabolanti avventure che abbiamo affrontato in tua assenza. Parla con tutti loro – e rimarcò “tutti” mentre con lo sguardo dalle scale si sincerava della presenza di Hayley – Aurora è stanca e Paul la aspetta a Parigi. Io la accompagnerò, mi accerterò che stia bene. Poi andrò a Marsiglia. Ho un amico che mi presta una casa sul mare.»  
Elijah si guardò intorno, inquieto. «Quella casa… - si concentrò – La casa a Le Panier. Quella con il portone azzurro. Ho il telefono del proprietario. Mi basta un attimo per… È antica, è discreta. Ma è bellissima e.. ti si addice.» Sollevò il mento di Tristan. Non c’era incanto più bello, felicità più azzurra di quelle iridi immense. «Può essere nostra.»  
«Sì.» rispose Tristan.  
«Sì? Tutto qui? Io…»  
«No. Non adesso. – due pallide dita si posarono sulle labbra sensuali del sire – Non ora. A Marsiglia.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fandom: The Originals**   
**Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Romantico**   
**Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Aurora De Martel, Freya Mikaleson, Rebekah Mikaelson**   
**Pairing: Tristan/Elijah**

**AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS TO STAGIONE 5 e TVD STAGIONE 8**

**Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.**   
**Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.**   
**La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan. La storia dei Mikaelson si è conclusa nel canon con la morte di Elijah accanto al fratello Klaus. Ma nel mio finale, articolato in due storie, tutto ciò verrà ribaltato da Tristan con l’aiuto inaspettato di alcuni personaggi.**   
**Note alla storia*: Questo resta il penultimo capitolo della mia quinta stagione. Vorrei infatti aggiungere una piccola storia finale, lirica e romantica, che per ora è solo nella mia mente. Ma tecnicamente il finale è questo, ed è il seguito di Ne Me Quitte Pas.**   
**Dediche: a Miky. Troverai così tante citazioni, che non le posso contare. Per tutte le volte che mi hai ispirata.**   
**A Abby: Spero che ti ispiri come tu hai ispirato me, così come spero di leggere presto le tue nuove stagioni.**   
**Ad entrambe grazie per aver reso possibile questa salvezza.**

 

**Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec** , **Michael Narducci** , **Diane Ademu-John,** **Jeffrey Lieber** **nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.**  
 **Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.**

 

**Out Of This World**

_When we die_   
_We go into the arms of those who remember us_

_We are home now  
Out of our heads  
Out of our minds  
Out of this world  
Out of this time_

_Are you drowning or waving?  
I just want you to save me  
Should we try to get along?  
Just try to get along_

_So we move  
We change by the speed of the choices that we make  
And the barriers are all self-made  
…_

_Are you drowning or waving?  
I just need you to save me  
Should we try to get along?  
Just try to get along_

_I am alive  
I'm awake to the trials of confusion create  
There are times when I feel the way we're about to break  
When there's too much to say_

_We are home now_

_Out Of This World – Bush_

 

 

 

Sussurri e risate dalla penombra, mentre i suoi passi seguivano un sentiero di assi sconnesse che non ferivano i suoi piedi nudi. Non era come la prima volta: le mani coperte di sangue per forzare l’entrata, schegge di legno e un dolore sordo mentre Aurora urlava e urlava.

Ora lei era al sicuro.  
Bella e spavalda come era sempre stata, i lineamenti di una miniatura e i colori della Primavera. Nessuno osava contraddirla, nella sua nuova dimora a Davilla Estate.

 

*  
Tristan si era svegliato in casa Mikaelson, le labbra gonfie di baci e una gran voglia di piangere che nessuno doveva indovinare. Era uscito dalla stanza fresco come una rosa, indossava un completo chiaro che aveva lasciato nell’armadio prima di… morire. Nell’altra stanza, quella degli ospiti.  
Questa volta mani più premurose di quanto fosse lecito attendersi lo avevano sistemato nella stanza di lui. Nella stanza di Elijah.  
Il tendaggio sobrio, il legno chiaro dei mobili, il grande letto con lenzuola fresche di bucato che pure in certe pieghe per le nari delicate del suo amante serbavano ancora il suo odore.  
Si rifiutò di stringerle a sé, di morderle, di bagnarle di lacrime: non era una fanciulla svenevole. Ma sarebbe rimasto lì tutto il giorno, a pensare, a tremare, a respirare il suo uomo, se la voce fredda di Freya non avesse disturbato le sue fantasie. «C’è tua sorella di sotto.»  
Tristan sfilò in fretta una cravatta dalla gruccia: quella azzurra. Si guardò un attimo allo specchio. “Sì, sta meglio a me.”  
Sorrise al riflesso del giovane insolente damerino, i capelli a stento trattenuti dal gel. “Oggi è il giorno” si disse.  
Uscì nel corridoio. Freya aveva la sua aria più cupa quando egli la superò senza neanche rivolgerle la parola.  
«Tristan?» la voce squillante di Aurora lo raggiunse già sulle scale.  
«Mon petit…» sospirò Tristan scendendo in fretta. La strinse forte e avvertì con sollievo la sua forza e… sì, il suo equilibrio. Aurora stava meglio da tutti i punti di vista. Era bella, serena. Ora che aveva tra le braccia l’amato fratello sembrava persino felice. Ma poi si staccò dalle braccia di lui e gli occhi brillarono di sdegno. «Come hai potuto?»  
«Potuto cosa, tesoro?»  
«Lasciarmi sola. Non farlo mai più.»  
«Ma cherie, dovevo, eri minacciata dal Vuoto.»  
«Non così, Tristan. Non in questo modo. La morte non è mai una soluzione. Mi capisci?» un’ombra passò nello sguardo verde.  
Tristan scosse la testa. «Oh, mia cara… non è come pensi. Non avrei scelto la morte. Avrei… studiato, e tentato qualsiasi cosa… per riportarlo da me.»  
Si guardarono in silenzio.  
«Appunto – sospirò lei – moriresti per lui.»  
Tristan annuì. «Per salvarlo, sì. Come lui ha fatto per me. Ma non sono uno che si arrende. Non mi lascio andare.»  
«Lieta di sentirlo.» Freya era entrata nella loro intimità senza annunciarsi, il consueto broncio e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
I De Martel si voltarono insieme, stessi occhi lucenti e stessa aria indignata. «Aurora… Potresti attendermi a Davilla Estate? Tornerò per pranzo. » Tristan prese tra le braccia la sorella, posò un bacio leggero sulla sua fronte.  
«Non posso perderti…» mormorò lei.  
«Non mi perderai.» Lentamente Tristan si voltò verso l’ospite. «Cominciamo?»  
Freya confermò con un cenno.  
Aurora si avviò per lasciare la casa, ma poi girandosi con una rapida piroetta indirizzò all’altra donna uno sguardo gelido. «Se gli fai del male, io ti uccido. Se egli si fa del male, anche senza il tuo intervento diretto… Io ti uccido.» Era piccola e graziosa come una bambola, pure le sue parole fecero un certo effetto. Freya abbassò la testa e distolse lo sguardo. Rivolgendosi al solo Tristan indicò una stanza attigua con un cenno del capo.

Da allora, per un numero di giorni che sembrò infinito, tra formule magiche e contatti diplomatici, proseguirono nello studio di incantesimi e strategie. Tristan segnava meticoloso sul calendario: oggi è il giorno, si ripeteva. Ingannare le streghe con un piano che eludesse la loro sorveglianza o supplicare di nuovo per il loro aiuto? La reputazione dei Mikaelson presso di loro era ai minimi storici, e nonostante l’intercessione di Hayley essi non godevano di maggior credito presso i lupi mannari.  
Freya, Rebekah e Tristan, le creatura più potenti in circolazione, s’impegnavano senza risparmiarsi in quella corsa contro il tempo (non potevano sapere per quanto tempo la dimensione di Bonnie avrebbe trattenuto i due fratelli Mikaelson), mentre Vincent, Hayley e Kol erano incaricati della loro protezione. Davina era a Mystic Falls per unire le proprie forze a quelle di Bonnie. Un lavoro incessante, notte e giorno, con l’esclusione dei pasti che Tristan consumava a Davilla Estate, al fianco di Aurora. Una buona occasione per aggiornarsi con i vampiri selezionati di una nuova Strix, trasformati da Shen Min e dall’irlandese Arthur Bailey, uno dei membri originali salvati dalle streghe di Tristan. Sotto la guida di Marcel la società di vampiri più esclusiva del mondo aveva ripreso la propria attività: i suoi raffinati, crudeli componenti non ne erano propriamente entusiasti, ma l’energia del nuovo (e temporaneo) leader, unita al fascino del leader storico, riuscivano nell’intento di coinvolgerli. Anche se l’impresa appariva disperata.

A Davilla Estate una vetrata s’infranse al piano inferiore. I tre uomini seduti intorno al tavolo si sollevarono di scatto. Aurora più lentamente, un leggero sorriso. «Rebekah…» mormorò.  
I vampiri scesero con la velocità tipica della loro specie. A piano terra due bionde alzarono gli sguardi sentendoli arrivare. Svettavano fiere su un gruppo piuttosto malconcio di loro simili. Tre erano privi di sensi, uno era morto. «Rebekah! Camille…» Tristan rallentò. Scendendo ora senza fretta le accolse amabilmente: «A cosa devo tale onore?»  
In quel momento Aurora apparve in cima alle scale. Pallidissima, seria. «Non le voglio qui.»  
«Ah, risparmiami il dramma.» Camille sembrava molto diversa dalla trepida barista che aveva conquistato il cuore di Klaus.  
Aurora scese senza aggiungere altro, solenne come una principessa. Quando sollevò il volto verso le altre due era radiosa. «Che posso dire? – sussurrò rivolta a Cami – Hai vinto e ti sei presa tutto. Hai condannato mio fratello all’inferno. Hai avuto Klaus… anche se, mia cara, per così poco tempo. E sempre che questo possa considerarsi un premio. Ora, ti prego, poiché sei entrata in casa mia senza invito… sparisci. Sparite entrambe. Non siete le benvenute.» Il carisma della vampira più antica costrinse la più giovane ad abbassare lo sguardo. Rebekah taceva, in disparte.  
Tristan offrì il suo aiuto ai vampiri a terra, tutti nuovi membri della Strix. Guardò con indifferenza lo sconosciuto che aveva uno squarcio sanguinante al posto del cuore. «Chi è?» chiese senza scomporsi, senza avvicinare al malcapitato nemmeno la punta delle sue scarpe costose.  
«Non lo so.» Rebekah parlò. Il suo abito nero era strappato sul petto. «Gli altri sono scappati. Erano forti. Antichi.»  
«Nemici di…» cominciò Tristan.  
«Klaus.» continuò Rebekah. Stringeva nervosamente la mano sul petto.  
Senza parlare Tristan si sfilò la giacca. La bionda Mikaelson lo guardò da capo a piedi. «Tu… mi offri la giacca?»  
Tristan la squadrò. «Nessuno nella mia casa manca di rispetto a una donna. Nemmeno se quella donna sei tu.»  
Rebekah rifiutò l’indumento con un gesto della mano. «Siamo qui per assicurarci che anche Klaus rientri nel vostro progetto di salvezza.»  
«Che strana richiesta…» Tristan la irrise. «Andiamo di là.» aggiunse poi tornando serio. «Aurora, so che l’argomento non ti entusiasma. Ma se vuoi…»  
Aurora scosse la testa. «Torno di sopra… con Shen e Arthur.» Prese sottobraccio i suoi cavalieri che gentilmente la scortarono al piano superiore.  
La stanza indicata da Tristan era un tranquillo, elegante salottino dove crepitava la fiamma di un caminetto. Il Lord De Martel andò per primo e tenendo aperta la porta lasciò entrare le sue ospiti. Le due donne si guardarono poi sedettero con diffidenza sulle morbide poltrone rivestite in candida pelle.  
«Perché sei qui, Rebekah?» chiese Tristan.  
«Te l’ho detto.»  
«Freya dice che siete a buon punto – intervenne Camille – Che ha trovato un modo per stabilire un contatto.»  
«Oh sì, i piani di Freya. Sacrifici… inganni. Dovrebbe sapere ormai che le streghe di New Orleans non sono manipolabili. Soprattutto quelle morte.» Tristan sorrise amaramente citando le parole di Marcel.  
«E come intendi fare?» Camille inclinò il capo con aria sfrontata.  
Tristan si voltò lentamente verso di lei. «Mia cara… Cosa ti fa credere di poter parlare tanto liberamente nella mia dimora?» Come spesso accadeva il Lord De Martel era tanto più minaccioso quanto più si mostrava soave.  
Rebekah scattò in piedi. «Non osare minacciarla.»  
Tristan rimase seduto. «Tu non osare quel tono in casa mia.» Unì le dita sotto il mento, la osservò tranquillo con l’aria di canzonarla. «Non puoi credere che salverei solo Elijah… Io non sono come te. Non gioco con la vita delle persone…»  
Fu la volta di Rebekah di ostentare sarcasmo. «Ma non mi dire… la giacca, le buone maniere, l’altruismo. Da quando sei così buono e generoso?»  
«Da… sempre.» Tristan sorrise in modo più rilassato, mentre Rebekah scuoteva la testa poco convinta. «Come entrambe avete sperimentato, non c’è modo di salvarne uno se non si salva anche l’altro. E perciò sì, sono molto interessato alla sorte di Klaus… fintanto che la sua salvezza mi permetterà di riavere Elijah.»  
Rebekah fece una smorfia. «Ora va meglio. – annuì - Ora ti riconosco. Ossessionato da mio fratello da circa…»  
«Mille e sedici anni.» anche Tristan annuì.  
Camille sembrava un po’ imbarazzata.

In quel momento i tre vampiri avvertirono dietro la porta i soffici passi di Aurora. «Tristan? – sussurrò – Tutto bene? »  
«Sì. Entra, mon petit.»  
Aurora aprì delicatamente la porta. Rebekah scattò in piedi. «Stiamo andando via.» disse in fretta e senza guardarla. Poi, lentamente, si voltò. «Aurora, mi dispiace…» cominciò abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Oh, cherie… Avrei fatto lo stesso con te. Per salvare mio fratello.»  
Rebekah la fissò con interesse. «E…. avresti sacrificato persino Nik? Voglio dire… per salvare Tristan?»  
Aurora inclinò graziosamente la testa. «Be’… certamente avrei sacrificato Elijah.» sorrise con innocenza all’occhiata severa di Tristan. «Ma …sì. Anche Nik.» Poi, inalberando il suo broncio da bambina. «Ma i nostri fratelli non vogliono. Non è più il tempo di scelte come queste. Tristan mi ha spiegato che… non vuole. Che la sua vita non sarebbe completa senza…»  
«Ora basta.» la ammonì Tristan. Affiancandola velocemente la prese sottobraccio e sorrise alle ospiti per congedarle  
«Ma non sono stata perdonata…» sospirò Rebekah superando la propria creatura.  
«No, non ancora.» mormorò pensosa Aurora.  
Cami sollevandosi si avvicinò alla propria antica rivale. La scrutò senza l’abituale soggezione. «Stai meglio.» disse con una sfumatura di sollievo nella voce.  
«Oh sì, mia cara, e non grazie a te!» la vocina di Aurora raggiunse le note petulanti che Tristan conosceva bene. Egli le carezzò il viso e posò un rapido bacio sulla fronte bianchissima. «Sì, Aurora. Anche grazie a Camille che ti risparmiò a causa della tua malattia.»  
Camille guardò il Conte, i suoi occhi ora erano lucidi. «Io… vi odiavo. Odiavo entrambi. Ma non avrei fatto quella scelta da umana. Avrei chiesto a Klaus di ucciderti, Tristan. Perché avevo paura. Ma nessuno merita di soffrire in quel modo. Nessuno, neanche un mostro merita la sorte che ti fu riservata. Odiavo anche te, Aurora, perché mi avevi sottratto l’unico vantaggio che avevo… la mia umanità.»  
Gli occhi verdi della Contessa erano luminosi come gemme. «Ma ora ti piace, non è vero? La forza, la passione che ti divora… Noi non abbiamo mai pace. Ed è questo che vuoi. Francamente, Camille… conosco poche donne più adatte di te. Tu non vuoi la vita tranquilla di un bar di New Orleans… Tu vuoi Niklaus. »  
Cami annuì. «Sì. È quello che voglio.» Seguì per un attimo il filo dei propri pensieri, abbassando lo sguardo. Poi tornò a fissare la sua nobile rivale. «E l’hai capito prima di me. Hai preso medicine da quando ti sei risvegliata?»  
«Qualche cosa, vecchie ricette. Ma fuggo come la peste le stregonerie di mio fratello.»  
Camille sorrise. «Il fai da te non funziona. Dammi carta e penna e ti prescriverò quello che ti serve. La magia non cura le malattie umane. Ma tu starai bene.» Poi, guardando Tristan: «Per quello che può valere… mi dispiace.»  
Trista la studiò con attenzione. «Sei la prima a chiedermi scusa. E per una volta Klaus aveva proprio ragione: non sei come loro.»  
«Suppongo che lo siamo tutti… mostri – rispose la bionda vampira – E come dissi un giorno a Klaus: non credo nel Male come diagnosi. »  
Rebekah si strinse sulle spalle la giacca di Tristan. «Mostri, può darsi. Ma non necessariamente maledetti.» Poi girando sugli altissimi tacchi a spillo lasciò la stanza con il portamento di una regina.

*

Tristan sollevò appena il capo tanto era assorto nella lettura dell’antico tomo. Era impegnato da ore, senza comunque disdegnare di sorridere a ogni garrulo commento di Aurora, e persino di annuire convenientemente alle osservazioni di Rebekah. Camille era in piedi vicino alla finestra, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo perduto nella visione del patio. Freya si fermò sulla soglia. «E dunque? - sembrava piuttosto irritata – Ora le nostre ricerche comprendono amabili chiacchiere e un trattamento da sultano?»  
Tristan la fissò con aria innocente. «Mi ispirano.»  
«Che cosa ti ispira? Le sciocchezze di tua sorella?»  
«O quelle della tua.» rispose Aurora con un sorrisino insolente.  
Rebekah alzò il mento, si sollevò come per affrontarla… poi abbassando gli occhi si allontanò da loro.  
Tristan parlò con grande serietà: «Queste donne hanno intuizione. Passione. Sono capaci di amare. E dicono cose… che hanno un’eco. Non sempre è possibile vincere uno scontro frontale… Noi abbiamo perduto. Le streghe sono più forti di noi. Ma possiamo agire in un altro modo. Raccontare la storia da un punto di vista diverso… Spiazzarle, indebolirne i pregiudizi. Fino a convincerle.»  
Freya si bloccò. Camille abbandonò la sua solitaria contemplazione. «Hai una nuova idea?» chiese con un sospiro.  
«Ah, bene! – sbottò Aurora sollevandosi – E spero che questa volta il piano non includa la tua morte!»  
«Non permetterò…» cominciò Rebekah.  
«Oh, tu hai già permesso, mia cara.» sibilò Aurora.  
«Ho già detto che mi dispiace – rispose Rebekah con freddezza – Sei la mia prima creatura, non avrei voluto… Ma lo sai come siamo. Non troppo diversi da voi, d’altronde.»  
Le due giovani si affrontarono, Rebekah più alta e minacciosa, ma Aurora bella e velenosa come un fiore esotico.  
«Oh, ci puoi giurare. Vi avrei sacrificati tutti… per la salvezza di mio fratello.» Si morse le labbra, Tristan la attirò a sé e posò un rapido bacio sulla sua fronte caldissima. «Lo so, cherie. Ma ora lavoriamo insieme per lo stesso fine.»  
«Quello di salvare l’uomo che ti ha fatto soffrire… più di chiunque altro.»  
Un silenzio imbarazzato scese nel salone.  
I De Martel si fissarono, gli occhi verdi negli occhi azzurri, poi lui parlò con voce un po’ incrinata: «Ma non posso farci nulla, non è così, mon petit? Nulla. Noi sappiamo che io proverò ancora e ancora…»  
Aurora si liberò del suo abbraccio. «Fino a morirne.» sussurrò. E quando senza più voltarsi lasciò la stanza, sembrava più amareggiata che furiosa.  
Tristan guardò Camille.  
«Non ho detto che sarebbe cambiata. – rispose lei alla muta domanda – Ho detto che starà bene. Ma rimarrà capricciosa e tirannica e viziata come… No, scusami. Non abbiamo il diritto.»  
Tristan annuì. «Aurora sa quali siano le mie intenzioni. Sa che non mi arrenderò. E poiché è una donna intelligente, non mi impedirà nulla. Ma non direi che i suoi siano capricci… Se lei volesse fare la stessa cosa per… Klaus, io lo impedirei.»  
«E qui ti sbagli – rispose Freya con aria di sufficienza – Noi non abbiamo il diritto e tu neanche. Ma nulla ci fermerà. Nulla fermerà… né te né me.»  
«Sono di troppo.» affermò Rebekah all’improvviso.  
«Che c’è?» chiese Tristan bruscamente.  
«Camille ti ispira, Aurora ti protegge… Sembra che io non riesca a combinare nulla di buono.»  
«Oh, andiamo… Ti arrendi già?»  
«Sembra che io non faccia mai le scelte appropriate. Quello che dico. Quello che…»  
«Indossi.» finì Tristan. Lo sguardo freddo più che divertito.  
«Non sono adeguata, Milord?» Rebekah ritrovò la propria insolenza. «Ritieni di dare giudizi a casa mia, con i poteri che ti ha conferito mio fratello… quando ha dato la sua vita per te?»  
Allora Tristan scosse la testa. «Sei vestita di nero. Non è appropriato… alle nove del mattino. Sembri in gramaglie.»  
«Sono in lutto, sì.» rispose Rebekah sollevando il mento. «I miei fratelli sono…»  
«No.» un bagliore accese gli occhi di Tristan. «I tuoi fratelli sono in una dimensione magica, e presto li tireremo fuori.»  
Tristan si alzò lentamente. Fu di fronte alla più giovane delle sorelle Mikaelson, la tensione si tagliava con il coltello.  
«Rebekah… basta.» ordinò Freya.  
«Va bene.» rispose la bionda vampira, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
«Bene –annuì Freya – Esaminiamo le vostre idee… Tristan?»  
Il Conte si girò. «C’è una cosa che ha detto Camille… Non credo al male come diagnosi.»  
«Non sarei qui, altrimenti.» Camille si avvicinò.  
«Tu dunque… non pensi più che siamo mostri. Al di là di ogni redenzione. Non lo pensi di Aurora… di me.»  
«Nel tuo caso non so proprio cosa pensare. Sei un pazzo, ma non del tipo che trovo nei miei manuali… Un narcisista. Ma capace di amare. Perciò forse sì… Un mostro con un margine di redenzione. Aurora invece ha una personalità istrionica e malata. Ma ha un buon cuore, e un grande desiderio di guarire. Anche se… non capisco come tutto questo entri nella salvezza di Klaus. E di Elijah.»  
«Diresti che mia sorella è sacrificabile?»  
«No… non lo direi di nessuno.»  
«Di nessuno.» confermò Tristan. Poi voltandosi di scatto verso Freya. «Devi rispedirmi nel container.»  
«Cosa? Sei pazzo, non c’è dubbio. Posso ricordarti che lì abbiamo già fallito?»  
«Forse non era l’approccio giusto.» rispose Tristan sibillino.  
«Per entrare o uscire indenne dal container dovresti avere una forza, fisica e morale, al di là delle tue possibilità. Lo spirito di Inadu è intatto. È furiosa. Dovrei chiedere aiuto a Bonnie, per rafforzare le tue difese… E sempre che sia giusto disturbarla a pochi giorni dalle nozze.»  
Tristan inclinò le labbra in un sorrisino beffardo.  
«No, è vero – ammise Freya di fronte all’ironia dell’interlocutore – Non mi farei scrupoli. Non m’importa nulla della loro luna di miele, né di quella di Stefan e Caroline. E di Caroline che mi ha chiesto addirittura un incantesimo per moltiplicare la cura. La cura dell’immortalità. Ma figuriamoci se…»  
«In cosa consiste?» chiese Tristan improvvisamente attento.  
«Cosa?»  
«La cura. C’è un modo di tornare umani?»  
«Tristan, ma non mi dire.» la strega guardò il vampiro con sincero stupore.  
Tristan allargò le braccia, spazientito. «No, non per me! Ma… come faresti?»  
«Io… ma insomma, ti sembra il momento? Io non mi concentrerei sull’immortalità, ma sulla magia. Privando della magia un essere soprannaturale, quello torna umano. Senza la controindicazione dell’invecchiamento accelerato. Umano, semplicemente. Ma può essere un incantesimo molto pericoloso.»  
«E molto utile.» aggiunse Tristan.  
In quel momento Aurora rientrò, le mani piene di fiori. Correndo tra le braccia di Tristan sussurrò: «Désolée.» e stampò un bacio sulla sua guancia.  
Tristan le cinse la vita. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di morire, se è questo che ti preoccupa.»  
«Dammi la tua parola.»  
«Smettere di vivere proprio ora? Jamais.»  
«Sono stata sgarbata. Mi perdoni?»  
«Sempre.» rispose lui.

Rebekah sprofondò nella poltrona. Tristan la guardò e annuì. «Non sono morti.» disse.  
Freya lo studiò con attenzione, poi sedette per ascoltare.  
Quello era il giorno, ora anche lei lo sentiva.

*

Ora i suoi passi erano silenziosi come le foglie che scendono sui sentieri dei morti. Ma egli era vivo.  
Dritto e fiero come un cavaliere delle favole.  
Infine avevano trovato la soluzione all’enigma. Almeno così pensava Tristan che aveva organizzato l’ennesima incursione nell’altra dimensione. Dopo ore di febbrile lavoro su pozioni e formule magiche, Freya aveva canalizzato l’energia di Aurora per riportare il Conte nel posto dove era cominciata la sua rovina: il container. Era il luogo che racchiudeva lo spirito di Inadu.  
I poteri di Freya avrebbero permesso a Tristan di attraversare la magica barriera della Serratura.  
Le parole di Camille gli avevano fornito un altro lasciapassare, quello che gli avrebbe permesso di contattare l’anima di Inadu.  
Il magico oggetto presentava ancora lo squarcio che Tristan aveva aperto tre settimane prima. All’interno si diffondeva una strana, orribile fluorescenza verde. Gli occhi di lei invece erano blu: non il dolce azzurro degli occhi di Tristan, ma una sfumatura fredda, elettrica, che il Conte ricordava bene nello sguardo di Hope.  
Poteva vederla come se fosse stata viva: una ragazza dall’aria selvatica, i capelli sporchi e in disordine. Seduta in un angolo si stringeva le ginocchia contro il petto. Quando Tristan entrò non mostrò particolari emozioni sul volto terreo e smagrito, solo gli occhi si accesero di quella luce innaturale. «Tristan De Martel – chiamò con quella sua vocina spettrale – Non riesci a starmi lontano.»  
«A quanto pare.»  
«Forse perché nessuno ti vuole. Quando ti distruggerò, il sentimento più diffuso tra loro sarà il sollievo.»  
«Sei troppo buona. Sono certa che per alcuni di loro si passerà dall’iniziale fastidio alla gioia.»  
«Anche lui sarà sollevato, non credi? Ha già la compagnia più tenera, quella del fratello. Quando tu non ci sarai più le sue sorelle potranno progettare davvero il suo ritorno. Useranno Aurora… è un vampiro molto antico, troveranno il modo. La useranno, perché questo è il vostro destino. Per loro siete sempre stati… sacrificabili.» La voce era quella di una bambina, che elenca malignità antichissime come se cantasse una nenia innocente.  
Tristan sorrise. «Era questo che pensavano di te? Nel tuo villaggio, quando decisero di eliminarti. Eri… uno sfregio alla normalità. Un affronto al creato.»  
La giovane si sollevò, distendendo le gambe magre come un insetto che ritrovi la mobilità dopo un attacco. «Credi che m’importi?» la vocina lamentosa si alzò di un tono.  
«Io credo di sì.» rispose Tristan.  
La stridula risata di lei gli mandò brividi lungo la schiena. «Non sai qual è la mia forza? Io non amo nessuno! Non ho le vostre debolezze! Persino tu, che potevi essere un servitore ideale: forte, coraggioso, intelligente… hai ceduto all’illusione che chiamate amore.»  
«Io credo – proseguì Tristan come se non avesse sentito le sue parole – che tu sia nata con una doppia natura. Sei una potente strega… ma sei anche umana. Una ragazzina molto malata con una personalità… incompleta. Danneggiata. Gli umani ti chiamerebbero sociopatica. Una al cui confronto mia sorella Aurora sembra equilibrata e, sì… normale. Che strano destino… così grandi poteri in una persona così fragile.»  
«Fragile? Come osi? Sono la strega più potente che sia mai esistita!» Ora il volto magro era devastato dalle rughe. S’irradiavano dagli occhi, che al naturale erano scuri e spenti come certi laghi di cui non s’indovina il fondo. Tagliavano verticalmente le sue guance, conferendo un’espressione grottesca alla sua bocca.  
«Può darsi – Tristan rispose con calma all’ultima affermazione. Si fermò un istante, inclinò il capo come se avesse sentito qualcosa. Poi proseguì – Una strega, appunto. Una giovane umana con notevoli poteri magici. Non proprio un mostro, se con questo si intende una creatura al di fuori dell’ordine naturale. Sei una ragazza malata, che non ha mai amato per paura del dolore. Niente di eccezionale. Un guscio vuoto… Fu la tua tribù a crearlo, con i suoi riti e le sue manipolazioni. Un contenitore… che potesse ospitare il male. Molti popoli lo fanno, creano feticci da sacrificare.»  
«Io sono il Vuoto!» gridò lei ormai fuori controllo.  
«Oh no… Tu ospiti il Vuoto. Un frammento minuscolo del male. Un parassita impersonale, un nemico senza volto. Esso non è nulla, hai ragione, finché non trova un guscio dove germinare. È nei popoli che fanno la guerra, nel pianto dei bambini abbandonati… o così dicono, non mi intendo di esempi edificanti, di solito sto dalla parte dei cattivi. Ma non esiste se non si radica in un essere umano. Una mia… amica, dice: “non credo nel male come diagnosi” Che è come dire: i mostri non sono così terribili come li dipingiamo.»  
La nuova risata suonò stonata e cavernosa. «Tu, piccolo e stupido vampiro, ragazzino viziato e poco amato, osi giudicare me? Il Male assoluto?»  
«Non sei l’assoluto, perché puoi andare in pezzi. E un frammento di te è ancora umano.»  
«Sei così patetico – ora gli occhi apparivano enormi, una scintilla blu brillava nel fondo – Povero illuso che non può essere amato. Non da quelli che vorrebbe come suoi pari, e che lo disprezzano al punto da non sporcarsi le mani con il suo omicidio. Preferirono abbandonarti nell’oceano, senza più pensare a te. Tu… tu sei stato dimenticato.»  
L’oscena citazione delle parole di Hayley prima della chiusura del container colpì Tristan come uno schiaffo. Barcollò, come in quella terribile sera sotto il flusso gelido dell’acqua che entrava a fiotti. Si guardò gli abiti: erano fradici. I pantaloni grigi, la camicia bianca… la cravatta blu.  
“Io scelgo te.” La voce calda del suo uomo riempì l’oscurità.

Nella sua testa giunsero le voci agitate, allarmate di un gruppo di donne. «Tristan! Tristan! Non ti sento più!» gridò Aurora.  
«Tristan – la voce più profonda era di Freya – sto perdendo il contatto.»  
Nel container Tristan inspirò a fondo. Si vide disteso sul divano, a Palazzo Mikaelson, la mano nella mano della sorella, le dita un po’ fredde di Freya premute sulle tempie.  
«Sono qui.» sospirò.  
In quel momento Inadu gemette, poi avanzò con occhi che ora erano di brace. «Non uscirai di qui. Non lo salverai… non lo vedrai mai più.»  
Tristan la fissò, poi disse con durezza: «Tu non sei il Vuoto. Sei solo un contenitore. Come sono stato io. I tuoi poteri di strega sono ancora forti, ma quella cosa, che non è umana, si nutrirà della tua rabbia. E distruggerà la tua anima. Forse non capisci l’amore… ma puoi capire il dolore. Che sarà eterno.»  
«Il Vuoto non mi prenderà. Il Vuoto sono io!» gridò lei aprendo le braccia. Ma a quel punto la forza che la possedeva prese il sopravvento. La giovane cominciò a tremare, il blu innaturale dei suoi occhi trascolorò in un bianco spettrale. «No!» gridò in preda a violenti spasmi.  
«Freya Mikaelson ha perfezionato il suo incantesimo. Se accetti di tornare umana, se ti sottoponi al suo rituale, perderai ogni potere… ma sarai libera. La tua anima non sarà più in sospeso, sarà quella di una giovane donna morta più di mille anni fa… Ma sarà intera. L’anima di una ragazza malata di mente, né buona né cattiva… Ma non quella di un abominio.»  
Le ultime parole uscirono incredibilmente accorate, segno che Tristan stava pensando a un’altra giovane donna. A una creatura bella e fiera che il mondo aveva condannato, ma che neanche il fato avverso era riuscito a piegare: Aurora.  
«È questo il tuo piano, Conte De Martel? Privarmi dei miei poteri… per offrirli a Madame La Rue? Per offrirle il mostro?»  
Tristan scosse la testa. «Non proprio. Ma non ho alcun interesse nell’ingannarti. Posso solo dirti, per averlo vissuto in prima persona, che anche noi piccoli mostri possiamo fare molto male, e tutto si paga prima o poi… Ma tu soffri dal primo istante in cui sei venuta al mondo, e non c’è colpa nella malattia.»  
La rabbia di Inadu, alimentata dal Vuoto, deformò ancora il suo volto puerile. L’espressione impassibile che le era propria s’incrinò in un’infinità di emozioni, dolore e forse altro ancora, a dimostrare che l’intuizione di Tristan era giusta: Inadu e il Vuoto non erano la stessa creatura.  
E alla fine fu quel dolore sordo e insensato a vincere: «Liberami!» gridò lei.  
Tristan sospirò. «Ora.» disse.

A Palazzo Mikaelson Freya prese il comando dell’operazione. Con voce bassa e minacciosa cominciò la litania profana dell’incantesimo che avrebbe privato Inadu dei suoi poteri. Era quello l’incantesimo alternativo alla cura dell’immortalità, quello che Caroline e Rebekah le avevano chiesto. Non era una pozione ma una formula, i poteri sottratti non potevano tornare: coloro che sceglievano di sottoporsi al rituale ritornavano umani a tutti gli effetti.  
«Lo sto perdendo!» gridò Freya.  
Aurora, riversa sulla poltrona accanto al fratello, era in preda alle convulsioni.  
Allora Rebekah strinse forte la mano della sua creatura da una parte e quella di tristan dall’altra. «Piccolo arrogante pomposo, vedi di resistere!» sibilò. Il corpo di Tristan giaceva freddo e immobile sul divano, nella sospensione tra vita e morte indotta da Freya con la magia.  
Ma nel container il Tristan astrale, scosso dai tremiti, sorrise nel suo stato di trance.  
Poi la situazione sembrò precipitare: Aurora tremava sempre più violentemente, i suoi occhi sbiancavano.  
«Finirò per ucciderli.» mormorò Freya.  
«Fermati, allora. – sospirò Rebekah – Io… l’ho promesso a Elijah. Mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di loro. Di entrambi… figurati. Fermati, deve esserci un altro modo.»  
Nella testa di Freya risuonò la voce di Tristan: «Interrompi il contatto, lasciami solo con lei. Fate riprendere Aurora. Rebekah farà da tramite.»  
Rebekah annuì.

Nel container Inadu gridò: «I miei occhi!» Dalle iridi scure s’irradiarono preoccupanti venuzze blu. Poi dal bordo delle palpebre uscirono sangue e lacrime. Di fronte a Tristan la giovane cadde sulle ginocchia, un sospiro fuggì dalle sue labbra. Il volto di nuovo giovane, sereno e rilassato come non era stato mai. Emise un breve gemito e rapidamente si dissolse in polvere.  
L’anima di Inadu, tornata umana, fuggì dal container in quell’attimo sospeso tra la vita e la morte.  
Poi una spaventosa luce blu riempì il container, ma in quel momento un altro incantesimo di Freya consentì al Tristan astrale di attraversare la barriera magica.

*

Seduto al tavolo del caffè Tristan era sconcertato all’idea di doverlo attendere ancora. Di doverlo aspettare, come sempre.  
Intorno a lui un profumo di fiori e di bigné, l’aria densa di New Orleans. Foglie scarlatte e porpora si abbarbicavano al cancello che delimitava il locale. Si sarebbe detta la fine dell’estate, il cielo era bianco e abbagliante: sembrava un mattino di tanti anni prima. Un vecchio addio.

E poi lo vide. Bello come il sole, il cravattino slacciato e la camicia aperta sul collo. Poteva intravedere un lembo di pelle ambrata, sentirne l’odore. Forse quello era il paradiso, e non un luogo sospeso.  
L’altro sorrideva tormentandosi le labbra con i denti. «Cosa hai fatto?»  
«Nulla! Sono vivo. O quasi. Sono in uno stato di transizione, una morte temporanea, mentre canalizzo l’energia di Rebekah per apparire qui…»  
«A New Orleans?» chiese Elijah.  
«Hai scelto tu. E non mi stupisce.»  
«Non è come credi – Elijah continuò – Quel giorno poteva cambiare le nostre vite. Dovevo solo credere in te.»  
«Credici ora.» lo ammonì Tristan.  
In lontananza, come fantasmi, come miraggi tremolanti nella luce del sole presero forma tre figure. Le due giovani streghe, Ariane e Cynthia… e Niklaus.  
Sembravano chiacchierare amabilmente, ma non giungeva una sillaba della loro conversazione.  
Tristan si voltò di scatto e lei si rivelò alle sue spalle.  
«Tristan De Martel.»  
«Madame Le Rue.»  
Con un sorriso soave la donna sedette al tavolo dei due vampiri, appena un cenno del capo per domandare il permesso, già concesso ancora prima di chiedere.  
Al tavolo accanto sedette Klaus. Cynthia, dopo aver riservato a Elijah uno sguardo severo e a Josephine un rispettoso cenno del capo, si congedò. Ariane si attardò di fronte a loro.  
«Ariane – chiamò Tristan – stai… bene?»  
La giovane sollevò lo sguardo che aveva tenuto assorto sulle candide tovaglie. «Sì, Milord.»  
«Sei…»  
«In pace, sì.»  
Elijah e Tristan si guardarono poi fissarono la strega. «Sì, Milord – ripetè lei rispondendo ora a una domanda che non era stata formulata – Aya è in pace.»  
Entrambi i vampiri sorrisero, Tristan sollevando il capo e inviando alla strega un muto messaggio con lo sguardo azzurro; Elijah abbassò gli occhi.  
Con un grazioso inchino anche Ariane lasciò la scena.  
«Voi due…» cominciò Elijah scrutando Tristan.  
«No – rispose l’altro – Ariane era… troppo pura. Troppo innocente. Ma mi piaceva. E io piacevo a lei. Ho usato questo potere per convincerla a unirsi a noi.»  
Josephine La Rue sospirò.  
«Madame… io… non sono un santo ma sono un uomo leale. Pensavo sinceramente di liberarla dal giuramento. Se e quando non mi fosse stata più utile.»  
«E per liberazione, Lord De Martel, intende quella che le ha concesso Mister Mikaelson?»  
Tristan inalberò una smorfia. «Era bella, intelligente, coraggiosa. L’avrei lasciata vivere.»  
Elijah fissava il vampiro che era stato il suo amante.  
Tristan rispose al suo sguardo. «Ah, la gelosia non ti si addice.» gli disse.  
Elijah scosse la testa, divertito. «Oh, ma io sono solamente stupito… C’è qualche cosa in questo luogo che induce uomini.. e affini a strane confessioni.»  
Klaus sorrise con aria colpevole e cominciò a giocare con l’oliva nel bicchiere. «In questo tempo, che non saprei definire – proseguì Elijah con aria beffarda – ho già ricevuto le confessioni di mio fratello, la cui complicata vita sentimentale comprende una vecchia amica, l’amante di una sola notte, qualche strega che ora per ignote ragioni rifiuta di lasciarci andare… nonché la madre di sua figlia e mia ex amante.»  
Klaus sollevò il bicchiere dove oscillava un trasparente martini bianco. «All’amore!» sbottò.  
Tristan scosse la testa, leggermente infastidito. «E questo è stato?»  
«Imbarazzante. Inconcludente. Irrilevante.» Elijah fissò Tristan con occhi che ardevano. Quello arrossì.  
«Tutto ciò è molto interessante – commentò Josephine con affabile ironia – Ma certo aggiunge poco alla discussione sul vostro destino… Voleva riferirmi qualche cosa, Milord? È evidente che mi state studiando per carpire il momento giusto in cui guadagnare la mia benevolenza.»  
«Ho liberato Inadu.» rispose Tristan.  
«Cosa?» Klaus si sollevò di scatto ma Elijah prontamente lo rimise a sedere.  
Josephine non sembrava stupita. «E dunque?»  
«L’incantesimo di Freya Mikaelson l’ha resa umana, privandola dei poteri. Il Vuoto, il grande male che era entrato in lei, è chiuso nella Serratura.»  
«E questo – incalzò Josephine – cosa cambia nella situazione che già conoscevamo?»  
«Cambia tutto, Madame. Non ci sono più fanciulle più o meno innocenti imprigionate per la nostra salvezza, non ci sono creature punite solo per il fatto di essere malate.»  
«Come Aurora De Martel.» rimarcò Josephine.  
Elijah non staccava gli occhi da Tristan.  
«E lei vorrebbe, Lord De Martel, che le streghe di questa dimensione liberassero Elijah e Klaus Mikaelson, in cambio dei poteri…»  
«No. – la corresse Tristan – in cambio della misericordia usata per una di loro. Una strega antichissima e una giovanetta malata. Mi sono chiesto: cosa vorrebbe Josephine La Rue? Chi salverebbe? La risposta era semplice. »  
«Io non sono la fatina buona, Lord De Martel. Ho la mia parte di peccati da espiare… non vi devo insegnare nulla. E, come lei ha sinceramente esposto, è evidente che tutti voi abbiate un interesse personale nel liberare quella povera creatura. Ma… la prova era questa – Josephine spostò lo sguardo su Elijah – era capire che Inadu e il Vuoto non erano la stessa persona. In fondo è così semplice. Ci permette di essere indulgenti con gli altri come lo siamo verso noi stessi. E a quanto pare, gentili fratelli Mikaelson, i vostri cari ci sono riusciti. Ma non mi illudo, no.» Li guardò tutti. «So bene che Elijah Mikaelson andrà sempre ogni limite per difendere la propria famiglia. Che Klaus Mikaelson è un impulsivo intemperante capace delle azioni più terribili… Che lei, Conte De Martel, ha una lista molto ridotta di persone da amare, e per il resto è capace di violenza e di manipolazione… Ma… nessuno di voi è rimasto lo stesso, in questi mille anni. Posso credere, in tutta coscienza, che la vostra presenza nel mondo sia più utile alla causa del bene e degli uomini, che a quella di un caos impersonale chiamato il Vuoto.»  
«Ah, Madame come ha ragione.– Tristan sembrò ritrovare tutto il suo charme di ragazzino – Posso dire in tutta coscienza di essere migliore da vampiro che da umano… Grazie al mio creatore.» aggiunse con un’occhiata intensa.  
Elijah sfiorò la mano del suo antico amante. «Penserò a lui. Penserò a questo sciagurato – aggiunse allungando uno schiaffetto a Klaus – Penserò a tutti loro, Madame. Le streghe della mia famiglia dalla più antica alla più giovane lavoreranno con le vostre moderne eredi per rendere migliore il luogo in cui saremo.»  
«Ci conto, Elijah Mikaelson.» Josephine La Rue si sollevò. Il sorriso si estendeva finalmente anche agli occhi chiarissimi, sembrava fatta di luce sotto la pelle quasi trasparente. «Peccato, Conte De Martel, avrei voluto sentirla suonare.»  
«Lo farò, Madame. Suonerò per lei questa sera al tramonto. Nel quartiere francese.» Josephine annuì.  
Il tavolo cominciò a tremare, Elijah afferrò la mano di Tristan dall’altra parte del tavolo. Con l’altra mano premeva sulla spalla di Klaus.  
La luce del mattino di Nola vorticò su di loro. Klaus fissò il fratello, annuì in una direzione lontana e con dolcezza scivolò dalle sue braccia. Elijah lo lasciò andare. Ora erano soli, il Sire e la creatura.  
Elijah attirò Tristan a sé, lo baciò in un lungo circolare abbandono che sembrava quello di due naufraghi.  
Racconteremo un giorno casa accadde in quel bacio.*

*

Tristan tossì, riprese fiato. L’amato volto di Aurora era bello come un prato dai fiori in boccio. «Tristan… Oh Tristan. Sei tornato da me.»  
Rebekah stringeva ancora le mani dei due nobili congiunti. Sorrise alla propria creatura e in fretta lasciò la stanza, sostenendo Freya che era quasi priva di sensi. Le grida dalle stanze accanto dicevano che altri erano tornati.  
Tristan rassicurò Aurora, si preoccupò della sua salute, del pericolo fisico e mentale che aveva attraversato.  
Dalla porta aperta videro Klaus che abbracciava e baciava Camille. Da qualche parte al piano inferiore Hope urlava al telefono mentre dalle scale s’intravedevano Hayley e Declan che parlavano insieme all’apparecchio, sfiorandosi e tenendosi per mano.

Aurora si alzò, baciò Tristan sulla fronte. «Penso che Paul dovrebbe sapere.»  
«Solo Paul – Tristan era serio – Il mondo non è pronto al loro ritorno.»  
«Certo – concesse lei – ma di Paul mi posso fidare.» Lo baciò ancora su entrambe le guance e corse via.  
Lentamente Tristan attraversò il corridoio e salì le scale.  
Dalla camera di Elijah veniva lo stesso concerto allegro di risate, esclamazioni, pianti che riempiva tutta la casa. Freya, Vincent, Kol, persino Davina.  
«Volete scusarmi?» la voce calda di Elijah fece tremare le ginocchia di Tristan.

Per qualche meravigliosa ragione il corridoio era vuoto. Elijah uscì dalla stanza, il cravattino slacciato, la camicia aperta sul collo. Un sorriso obliquo che da solo valeva qualunque sacrificio, qualunque avventura.  
«Tristan…»  
«Elijah.»  
Ora Tristan aveva paura.  
Era davvero lì? Era davvero il suo uomo quello che sorrideva, appoggiato in posa plastica allo stipite della porta, gli occhi neri che brillavano di gioia e di tenerezza?  
Senza parole si avvicinò a lui, si stordì per un attimo nel suo abbraccio, nel suo odore, nel suo calore. Poi si lasciò baciare.

«Elijah!» La voce di Kol interruppe l’incanto «Ho prenotato al Verti Marte. Fatti una doccia e cambiati, non puoi presentarti con gli abiti dell’aldilà!»  
Elijah non si voltò nemmeno. Prese tra le dita la cravatta blu che portava Tristan. «Questa è mia – disse – ma sta meglio a te.»  
Tristan annuì.  
«Elijah!» reclamò Klaus dalla stanza accanto.  
«Vai da loro.» disse Tristan con tranquillità.  
Elijah si accigliò. «Ma…»  
«Vai da loro, abbracciali, fatti raccontare le mirabolanti avventure che abbiamo affrontato in tua assenza. Parla con tutti loro – e rimarcò “tutti” mentre con lo sguardo dalle scale si sincerava della presenza di Hayley – Aurora è stanca e Paul la aspetta a Parigi. Io la accompagnerò, mi accerterò che stia bene. Poi andrò a Marsiglia. Ho un amico che mi presta una casa sul mare.»  
Elijah si guardò intorno, inquieto. «Quella casa… - si concentrò – La casa a Le Panier. Quella con il portone azzurro. Ho il telefono del proprietario. Mi basta un attimo per… È antica, è discreta. Ma è bellissima e.. ti si addice.» Sollevò il mento di Tristan. Non c’era incanto più bello, felicità più azzurra di quelle iridi immense. «Può essere nostra.»  
«Sì.» rispose Tristan.  
«Sì? Tutto qui? Io…»  
«No. Non adesso. – due pallide dita si posarono sulle labbra sensuali del sire – Non ora. _A Marsiglia_.»   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
